Headache
by Floral White
Summary: Semi-canon(mungkin)/Sasuke membuka matanya, ia langsung disambut oleh cahaya bening emerald yang menatapnya peduli. Dan tanpa bisa ditahannya, bibir tipisnya bergerak menjelaskan tentang keadaan dirinya. "Kepalaku sakit, sudah seminggu ini," jelasnya, tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari permata hijau yang selalu menarik atensinya./Judul dan Summary ngasal xD/R&R?


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

.

..

.

"Ugh! Kepalaku."

Geraman rendah dari seorang pemuda membuat seorang gadis merah jambu menoleh pada sumber suara. Iris emeraldnya memindai raut letih di wajah yang biasanya datar tersebut. Gadis itu tahu, ada yang tidak beres dengan pemuda yang tengah sibuk dengan gulungan-gulungan yang harus mereka selesaikan.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sasuke-_kun_?" Gadis yang memiliki mahkota merah jambu sebahu itu mengalihkan perhatiannya sejenak dari gulungan medis yang ditelitinya. Keningnya mengerut ketika melihat buliran keringat yang tidak wajar di dahi dan pelipis rekan satu timnya itu.

"Hn."

Dan Sakura, gadis itu hanya mendapat jawaban berupa gumaman tidak jelas dari Sasuke.

Kembali, mereka menyibukkan diri dengan tugas masing-masing.

Semenjak pagi, Sasuke dan Sakura sudah berada di perpustakaan rahasia Konoha untuk meneliti gulungan-gulungan jutsu rahasia dan jutsu medis. Meski Sasuke menolak untuk melakukan pekerjaan ini, namun ia tidak bisa menolak perintah hokage yang tengah menjabat saat ini, yang tidak lain adalah sahabat sekaligus rivalnya—Naruto. Sedangkan Sakura, gadis itu memang menyukai pengetahuan baru yang berhubungan dengan dunia medis.

.

"_Kuso_!"

Kembali, Sasuke merasakan denyutan nyeri di kepalanya. Entah kenapa, seminggu belakangan ini kepalanya sering terasa pusing, dan kepalanya seperti di tusuk-tusuk dari dalam. Bahkan, hampir setiap hari selama seminggu ini ia mengkonsumsi obat sakit kepala. Namun kadang, nyerinya masih terasa.

Karena tidak tahan, Sasuke menaruh gulungan yang dipeganya di lantai. Kepalanya ia sandarkan di rak coklat yang berisi ratusan gulungan tua Konoha.

Sakura yang melihat ada yang tidak beres dengan Sasuke, meletakkan gulungan medis yang tengah dibacanya. Gadis itu lalu mendekati pemuda mantan _nuke-nin _ itu.

"Kau kenapa, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura. Gadis itu tidak lagi bertanya, apakah Sasuke baik-baik saja, karena ia tahu Sasuke tidak baik-baik saja.

Karena tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari Sasuke, Sakura memberanikan diri menyentuh dahi Sasuke yang ternyata cukup lebar itu. Suhu tubuhnya memang normal, namun keringat yang keluar tidak cukup normal mengingat mereka berada di ruangan dengan pendingin. Sakura mengambil tisu di sakunya dan mengusap keringat di dahi dan pelipis Sasuke.

Merasakan sentuhan lembut, Sasuke enggan membuka matanya. Ia sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan dengan perlakuan Sakura, bahkan Sasuke merasa sangat nyaman.

Untuk ketiga kalinya, Sakura bertanya pada Sasuke karena melihat kening pemuda itu sediki mengernyit. "Kenapa denganmu, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke membuka matanya, ia langsung disambut oleh cahaya bening emerald yang menatapnya peduli. Dan tanpa bisa ditahannya, bibir tipisnya bergerak menjelaskan tentang keadaan diirnya. "Kepalaku sakit, sudah seminggu ini," jelasnya, tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari permata hijau yang selalu menarik atensinya.

Mendengar jawaban Sasuke, Sakura menghela napas lega. Ia lalu tersenyum dan mengambil jarak dari Sasuke.

Meski disangkalnya, Sasuke merasa sedikit kesal ketika Sakura memilih menjauh darinya. Namun, apa yang selanjutkan dilakukan oleh Sakura, membuat Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Berbaringlah!" perintah Sakura seraya menunjuk ke pangkuannya. "Otot-otot di sekitar bahu dan lehermu terlalu tegang, aku akan mencoba memperbaiki mereka." Sakura menjelaskan maksudnya pada Sasuke. Gadis itu takut Sasuke berpikir yang macam-maca tentang dirinya.

Meski sempat ragu, Sasuke akhirnya mengikuti perintah Sakura. Pemuda itu merebahkan badannya dia atas lantai beralas karpet berbulu, dan kepalanya berbaring nyaman di atas pangkuan Sakura.

Dengan rona merah samar, Sakura memulai sesi relaksasi untuk Sasuke. Ia menekan itik-titik saraf untuk menghilangkan sakit kepala yang sering menyerang Sasuke.

Sedangkan Sasuke, pemuda yang tiga tahun lalu memilih membela Konoha ketika perang merasakan kenyamanan yang luar biasa. Tubuhnya sedikit demi sedikit mulai santai dengan setiap sentuhan Sakura di sekitar pelipis dan bagian lehernya. Apalagi, aroma manis yang menguar dari tubuh Sakura seolah mejadi aromatherapy tersendiri baginya. Bahkan, ia lebih menyukai wangi tubuh Sakura daripada wewangian-wewangian yang diberikan Naruto untuk relaksasi.

Apalagi, ketika jemari lentik Sakura menyisir rambutnya yang menghalasngi keningnya. Sasuke merasakan getaran aneh di dadanya, meski itu hanya sentuhan ringan. Karena itulah, Sasuke sangat enggan jika Sakura menyembuhkan lukanya ketika ia selesai misi atau selesai pelatihan dengan Naruto. Namun, belakangan ini, Sasuke mulai merasa nyaman dengan perasan itu. Dan tanpa bisa di mengertinya, ia merasa ketagihan. Dan entah mengapa, setiap kali Sakura mengomelinya ketika ia mendapat luka setelah misi, Sasuke selalu merasa dinasehati oleh Itachi. Walaupun cara mereka sangat berbeda, namun ia masih bisa melihat sosok Itachi pada Sakura. Sosok yang rela berkorban apa saja untuknya, dan Sasuke terlalu buta untuk cepat menyadarinya. Tetapi, tidak pernah ada kata terlambat, 'kan?

Dan secara perlahan, iris kelamnya terasa berat dan mulai menutup. Sakura membuatnya sangat nyaman dan ingin tidur sejenak. Sebelum, ia kehilangan kesadarannya. Sasuke tersenyum sangat tipis merasakan tekanan lembut di sekitar pelipisnya. Juga sentuhan lembut pucuk kepalanya, membuat Sasuke tidak bisa menahan kantuknya.

Sakura terus aja memberikan kenyamanan bagi Sasuke, gadis itu tahu selama seminggu ini pemuda itu selalu lembur. Istirahat kurang dan waktu tidur kurang dari tiga jam dalam sehari. Tidak heran jika kepalanya sering pusing.

Baik Sasuke mauoun Sakura, tidak ada yang menyadari seorang pemuda yang bersembunyi memperhatiak mereka di balik rak-rak yang berjejer menjulang. Kekehan pelan keluar dari hokage baru Konoha itu.

"Enak sekali kau, Teme," gumamnya sembari tersenyum.

Awalnya, Naruto berniat untuk mengajak mereka makan siang bersama. Namun setelah melihat kejadian barusan, membuat Naruto membatalkan rencananya itu. sepertinya ia akan membiarkan Sasuke beristirahat sementara, karena Naruto memang sengaja memberikan pekerjaan yang lebih untuk sahabat angkuhnya itu.

.

.

**Fin**

.

.

**Omake**

00ooSasuSakuoo00

Suara ketukan di pintu mmebuat Sakura bangun dari sofa nyamannya. Dengan agak malas, Sakura menghampiri pintu depan rumahnya.

Di sana, berdirilah Uchiha Sasuke dengan wajah datar. Namun, tatapannya terlihat lembut tidak terdefinisikan. Angin malam berhembus seolah ikut mengantar kedatangan pemuda Uchiha itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya sang pemilik rumah.

Sasuke menyeringai membuat Sakura heran. "Kepalaku sakit," jelas Sasuke. Ia kemudian mengambil pergelangan tangan Sakura dan membawa gadis itu masuk ke dalam rumah.

Setelah menyuruh Sakura duduk di sofa, Sasuke kemudia merebahkan kepalanya di paha Sakura dan mulai memejamkan matanya. "Sembuhkan!" perintah Sasuke seenaknya.

Dan Sakura, hanya bisa mengikuti perintah Sasuke dengan wajah merona. Sebab, telapak tangan kirinya digenggam erat oleh pemuda yang tengah berbaring nyaman di pangkuannya. Bahkan, Sasuke sempat mengecup punggung tangan Sakura yang membuat jantung Sakura bertalu-talu dan wajahnya merah padam.

Bukan hanya dirinya, Sakura juga bisa merasakan tempo detak jantung Sasuke sedikit lebih cepat melalui tangan kirinya yang tepat berada di dada Sasuke. Sepertinya pemuda itu memang sengaja ingin menunjukkannya pada Sakura.

Kemudian, ucapan Sasuke yang berikutnya membuat Sakura ingin menghajar pemuda yang selalu mengisi relung hatinya.

"Jadilah pacarku!" ujar Sasuke memerintah. "Dan perintahku mutlak!" lanjutnya dengan seringai yang terpampang di wajahnya.

Sakura yang masih bengong, kini melebarkan matanya karena terkejut. Dengan seenaknya, Sasuke menekan tengkuk Sakura denga tangan kirinya sehingga kepala gadis itu cukup dekat ke arahnya. Dan dalam hitungan detik, Sasuke sudah menyatukan bibir mereka, walaupun itu hanya berlangsung tiga detik.

"Dan sekarang, lanjutkan tugasmu!" katanya kemudian mengabaikan pelototan Sakura yang ditujukan khusus untuknya.

Hah~ Dasar uchiha!

.

**Owari**

**.**

**.**

Sebenarnya, saya lagi belajar dan mencari refrensi untuk praktikum besok pagi. Namun, saya tidak bisa menahan keinginan buat nulis fic ini yang memang merupakan curhatan authornya yang akhir-akhir ini emang sering pusing dan kepala nyut-nyutan tidak jelas.

Gomen kalo banyak typo, saya benar-benar tidak ngecek ulang dan langsung publish begitu aja xD


End file.
